


By the Moon

by its_pronounced_wiener_slave, LuneCheetah



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is deeply in love with Noctis, M/M, Noctis has anxiety, So deeply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/pseuds/its_pronounced_wiener_slave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneCheetah/pseuds/LuneCheetah
Summary: Ignis' eyes widen at the display of undaunted emotion that played across Noctis' face. Noctis was always careful to enshroud his feelings from others; fearful that his tender heart would be made a weapon to be turned against him. Ignis can’t help but feel these moments to be a treasure, something sacred for his eyes alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative effort between myself and its_pronounced_wiener_slave, which was initially a Twitter RP. I decided to compose it into an actual narrative by writing a more detailed beginning and ending. I have indicated which segments contain POV alternations and text exchanges in the work itself. This is the first time I've written a detailed work in quite a few years, so I apologize in advance for any hiccups found along the way. Thank you for reading!

Noctis always longs for the soft hush of the evening when it feels as though that’s the only time he has any reprieve from the restless thoughts plaguing his mind. He’s exhausted, undoubtedly so, in ways that he'd struggled to articulate since his childhood. He could never stand the attention he received during his youth; couldn't stand the coos and exuberance of children who were too naive to understand the burden of his crown. Perhaps the most substantial irony, however, was that his heart felt like the greatest burden of all.  
Noctis makes his way down the winding corridors of the citadel to his bedroom. He had told Ignis privately that day that he wanted to meet with him at sundown, but had been retained for an extended length of time during a conclave with his father's council. Though he hated foregoing plans with Ignis for any reason, he knew that Ignis would understand beyond a doubt.  
As he approaches his bedroom door, he notices that it’s cracked open only slightly with little light filtering through. Pushing the door open quietly, he steps inside to be met with Ignis' tranquil form, fast asleep on his bedside. Noctis can't help but crack a sad smile as he watches the steady rise and fall of his chest, undisturbed and peaceful. There were days that he knew he couldn't possibly comprehend the tremendous weight of duty that befell Ignis as his adviser and confidant. Of all people whom Noctis would never wish to disappoint, he feared disappointing Ignis the very most.

He feared making a martyr of his most trusted companion and sincerest love.

Noctis sighs inwardly, stepping forward and quietly latching the door shut behind him. He shrugs off the few layers of clothing on his body until he’s clad in nothing but his undergarments. He then pads softly to the edge of his bed, allowing the impact of his weight onto it, sliding in beside Ignis. Ignis is half-turned away from him, which gave Noctis ample space to let his head to fall faintly upon his shoulder.

Despite his greatest effort, Noct lay for what felt like hours; mind a ruin with the anxious assault of thoughts that he wishes would cease. He stares up at the dark blankness of the ceiling to gaze into a void of something only he could make sense of in his dazed exhaustion. For once in his life, he feels as though this is the only time his mind fought valiantly to keep him free from the confines of sleep.

Noctis' lips tremble faintly as a cold shudder runs through his skin. With a sharp intake of breath, he attempts to compose himself. He turns his face toward Ignis and raises his hand to approach him, laying it palm-flat against his arm and softly trailing it up and downward in practiced gentility. Ignis turns to face him, still caught up in his sleep-driven haze, but with enough awareness to see that it was Noctis beside him.

Ignis opens his mouth to speak in the softest calm he possibly could.  
"Noctis, are you having trouble sleeping tonight?"  
Noctis doesn't respond then, resorting to shifting his weight upon Ignis instead until he was fully facing him from above; body bathed in the moon's rays.

***Collaborative RP & POV alternation begins here***

No sleep would ever surmount the calm Ignis felt when encompassed by the heat of Noctis' body against his own. Ignis adores how the soft filter of moonlight through the glass illuminates Noct's eyes and delicate contour of his face; angelic in the way his body wound perfectly against his.

He indulges in one of his favorite features, staring into ocean blue eyes that he could find himself lost in forever. Ignis reached over to tentatively stroke Noctis' cheek; trailing his fingers through the wayward wisps of Noctis' locks before capturing his Prince's lips in a kiss.

His eyes adjust to the scarce lighting offered by the moon outside; feeling a bit stiff from sleep, lips still wont to remain sealed until the warm advance of Noct's mouth breathes life into them. An eager tongue presses the seal open, and all at once Ignis can taste him, still sweet like the mint of his toothpaste.

Ignis releases a warm breath against Noct's fervent lips as Noct trails a hand up the expanse of his side, to his shoulder and neck, soft and endearing. The subtle act was enough to elicit a deep hum from Ignis' throat, further encouraging Noct's subtle ministrations.

Noctis exhales open-mouthed against Ignis' lips, quivering breaths that set his heart alight with fondness. Noctis' excitement warms his heart, and he smiles against the soft pad of Noctis' parted lips, giving him a coercive squeeze with both hands at the hip.  
"Charming boy," Ignis teases, only because the rise it gives Noct is precisely what they both need in the moment.

Noct raises his eyebrows in a brief moment of surprise before slowly breaking their kiss and raising his frame to its full height to peer down at Ignis' face. His features were nearly hidden in the low light of the room, though the soft pants were enough encouragement for Noct to venture further. Chin upturned in near mock defiance, his expression softens just barely as he rocks his hips, but once, against Ignis' own.

Ignis fails to catch an audible moan before it surfaces; a little hungry sound that makes his own face flush when it reaches his ears. He closes his lips and hums in approval at the sight of Noctis' features in the moonlight; a smile having crept across his lovely face. His fingers twitch again at his Prince's hip before Ignis grasps at them with a gentle push, silently entreating Noctis to continue.

Noctis moves his hands from their resting position against Ignis' shoulders and trails them down his chest to the hands that sat idle on his own hips. He gently grasps them, removing them from their place, raising Ignis’ wrists to forcefully pin them above his head. Proud of his handiwork, he smirks, shimmying his body further down Ignis' to mouth at his heated skin. Noctis' teasing ultimately beckoning his undoing

The little wet sounds that escape from Noctis as he plays at Ignis' throat and chest nearly cause the man to immolate then and there beneath the Prince, hips canting upward automatically to feel the unmistakable press of a hard Noctis, yet more surprised sighs escaping Ignis' lips. Again, he's awed by the dauntless creature against him, sated more than anything by the knowledge that he's a cherished thing to his Prince.  
"You certainly know how best to undo a man, Noct..."

Noctis slowly halts the needy claim of his throat and raises his head to face Ignis. Something about his words strikes him with both pride and clarity. His expression softens then, lips parting soundlessly before closing again. He leans down, a hairsbreadth from his love's ear. Ignis almost feels enough concern to face him expectantly, wondering what could have caused him to react in such a way. Instead, he moves his hands over the contour of Noctis' curvaceous back, up his neck, threading his long fingers through the unruly raven hair that threatened to tickle his cheek and nose. He was close, so very close, in a way that felt as if it were all he ever needed but in a way that still felt as if he couldn't possibly get close enough to him. 

An eternity passed in moments before Noctis finally spoke, "Only you. It was always you."

Ignis exhales heavily at that, a smile on his face that he couldn't wipe clean even if he wanted to. His heart is so full with a sort of possessive pride and adoration that he's rendered a bit light headed. He wraps both arms around Noctis, drawing him in tight, perhaps uncomfortably so as it sounds as if Noctis expels a suffocated breath beneath Ignis' grasp. His errant wriggling still animates Ignis, lust settling like a quiet reminder at the back of his mind yet somehow enhancing everything; making it more dense and immediate. He kisses the top of Noctis' head lightly, eyes shutting as he breathes in the scent of the young man in his embrace.  
"It's good to hear."

***Collaborative RP & POV alternation end here***

Noctis slowly but forcefully wriggles free of Ignis' firm hold as Ignis settles, content to pin him in place. Noctis turns his face to Ignis and raises his hand to tenderly wind it through his hair, briefly stroking his cheekbone with the soft pad of his thumb. Ignis pursues him, resting his forehead to Noctis' and exhaling a breath that's both lust-laden and all at once filled with resolve. 

"You were never mine to claim, yet here you are; heart entirely too big for your own body and, try as you may to prevent it, it betrays your every thought. I'm only…grateful that it's I who may witness it."

Noctis' face contorts in a sort of animated self-awareness and he swallows deeply, a stifled cry escaping his throat, made raw by bated breath upon hearing the words dare to pass Ignis' lips. Somehow, he understood. Of all people Noctis had encountered, of all words spoken in failed attempts to seize his heart, nothing swallowed him whole like Ignis' words. Sometimes it were as if he knew him better than himself; a thought that both excited and frightened him. 

Ignis' eyes widen at the display of undaunted emotion that played across Noctis' face. Noctis was always careful to enshroud his feelings from others; fearful that his tender heart would be made a weapon to be turned against him. Ignis can’t help but feel these moments to be a treasure, something sacred for his eyes alone. He reaches a tentative hand to Noctis' cheek and slowly pushes his fingertips around the bend of Noctis' ear, through the silk of his dark hair against his scalp, attempting to calm the storm that slumbered beneath his flesh. 

Once he feels that Noctis is subdued enough, Ignis reaches for him with arms outstretched. Noctis gladly accepts his embrace and lowers his face into Ignis' neck, finally allowing tears to escape tired pools of blue. He breathes deeply in an attempt to silence the outpouring of quiet cries that betray his otherwise sealed lips. Noctis' arm is draped loosely around Ignis' back; hand trembling in a hover as if he fears to accept the comfort he so desperately needs.

Ignis rests his face against Noctis' dark locks, once again breathing in the scent of crisp cotton and Jasmine that always seemed to linger there. He opens his mouth to whisper in a voice only Noctis could hear.  
"Dearest one, I would move the mountains of Eos and rob the Gods of their sovereignty if it meant that your pain would cease." It felt nearly impossible to hold Noctis closer than he already was, yet still he manages.

Noctis inhales again, breath calming with each passing moment as he allows Ignis' words to wash over him in a near alchemical fashion; bathing him in long-sought after warmth. Words always failed Noctis, but there were three that he could manage for Ignis above all others that were in no way spectacular, yet the easy familiarity was more than enough for Ignis. Noctis finally held his confidant just as tightly, turning his face once more to Ignis' ear with nothing more than the ghost of his breath against it,

"I love you."

They hold one another in silence until they are both captured by the embrace of sleep, cradled hours into the morning. Not even the waking dawn could make them glow brighter than they already were.


End file.
